Of Trials and Trails
by Apollo Italiano
Summary: [On Tour][First Ongoing Fic] Old and new, skiers and boarders, they all blend for the fourth journey of the SSX tournament.
1. It's Great To Be Back

It's Great To Be Back

_In the past two years, the popularity of the Snowboarding Super-Cross Tournament has sky-rocketed into a huge phenomenon, both competitively and financially. Major companies including Nintendo, Toyota, and Transworld Sports have jumped on as major supporters of this extreme sports bonanza. With the tour now opened for anyone with enough talents and skills to make it into the competition's scoreboard, and every single one of them have the hopes and dreams of becoming a legendary rider…_

A tall blond girl, two almost identical brothers, a red-haired Australian, one by one they entered through the entrance at different times, smiling at her as she unwillingly smiled back. Giving her their names, she politely checked them off of the list. All but one was left. She waited for a while, and she begin to imagine herself in another place, away from the freezing cold and snowy mountain.

With her wheeled suitcase being pulled in two, Kaori Nishidake, in a half-shuffling run, barged through the revolving door and darted towards the elevator. "Miss!" called the blonde behind the counter, snapping out of her thoughts, "Miss! Please check in! This resort is not open to the public!"

Kaori turned around, still rolling her luggage, and hustled over to the clerk. "Sorry," she said, smiling sheepishly.

"Name?" asked the girl, looking on the list with a pen in hand.

"Kaori Nishidake," said the Japanese girl with an anxious smile.

After making a check-mark, the greeter looked up at Kaori with a broad but fake smile. "Here is your key-card, Miss Nishidake," she said, handing a thin plastic card to Kaori, "your room is #303." There was a pause. The blonde rolled her eyes. "We at Alpine Lodges would like to wish you the best of luck at your…" her voice trailed off as she looked down at the checklist, "fourth SSX tournament. As a sponsor towards you and your fellow snowboarders and or skiers, we will grant you access to any and all stations at this resort, free of charge, which we would not grant to other guests."

Kaori stared blankly at the girl.

"It's my job, college tuitions are high."

Giving a small nod, the Japanese girl once again darted towards the elevator. Pressing the up button, she tapped her foot as she inside the elevator and impatiently waited for the stop.

-

"I got it!" shouted Kaori Nishidake. She twirled the knitted beanie around her finger as Mac Fraser jump to grab it. Kaori held it right out of his reach, almost near the top of the elevator from her standing on the hand rails.

"Oh, come on, Kaori!" Mac said, exasperated. "Just gimme it! The race will start soon."

Kaori giggled. "Fine, here you go." She handed him his hat.

"Thanks," said Mac, fixing it on his head. "You excited for this course?"

"Yeah!" said Kaori. "Tokyo Megaplex is right up my alley! All of the guys from my dad's cartoon studio are going to be there cheering me on."

Mac looked out of the elevators window and saw the brightly colored, mostly metal course below him. He grabbed his board. "I wish I had that kind of crowd!" The elevator door opened and the two were greeted by DJ Rahzell's booming voice.

"Welcome to Tokyo Megaplex's round one race! Only one will eventually take home the gold for Tokyo Megaplex this year, year 2001!"

-

The number three lit up in an orange light with a beep, which snapped Kaori out of her flashback. The brown-haired girl dashed out of the elevator as she mauled and knocked someone to the floor. All that she saw upon impacted was a beanie a top of his head.

"Mac-chan!" she shouted in excitement as she recollected her composure and stood up. "You've gotten tall!"

Readjusting his beanie so it didn't cover his eyes, the man laughed. "Sorry, Kaori, not quite."

"Brodi!" shouted Kaori, once again, equally excited. She wrapped her arms around him in a hug. "Are you racing again this year?"

"Nice to see you again, too," said the blond haired man, "but nope, I'm not competing, too old." He laughed. "In fact, I was just up here to see who everyone was. The greeter at the entrance was in a day-dream, so I just snuck in. I don't want to keep you; you have some unpacking to do. But here," Brodi placed a small crumpled coupon in Kaori's jacket pocket. "I own a rest and relaxation spa a few blocks down from here, it's in the shopping area, it's called Ukiyoe(1) R&R. Come down sometime, it'd be great to see you." With that, Brodi ruffled the hair on Kaori's head and stepped into the elevator. Kaori waved goodbye as the metal doors closed and the machine descended.

Making her way to the door with golden number 303 hanging above it, Kaori slid her key-card into the opening device, as it beeped and she heard an unlocking sound. Hurrying inside, she placed a few of her favorite photographs, after grabbing them out of her suitcase, on the end table next to her bed. They were all from past tournaments of SSX, one with her holding a golden medal, one of her signing autographs, and one of her with Mac, her riding partner. Actually, there was more than one picture with Mac in it, but she kept the rest of them in the suitcase.

After unpacking about half of her things, which included her orange comforter, a few pink pillows, loads of clothes, and her panda bear back-pack, she heard someone's voice from the doorway.

"I hear my favorite riding partner's back!"

Turning her whole body wildly, Kaori almost glomped Mac in the process of running up to hug him, knocking him down. Kaori looked down at him questioningly. "Where is you beanie(2)?"

Mac laughed. "Nice to see you, too!"

"Haha, yes, nice to see you again!" exclaimed Kaori as she grabbed Mac's green hat off of his head. "Well, where is your beanie?" she repeated.

The boy sighed, "I guess I just grew out of it. Where is your panda bear backpack?"

"Right over there!" replied Kaori, pointing on her bed where the backpack was neatly propped up against the wall.

"Oh," said Mac, sounding defeated, but Kaori just smiled.

"It's great to be back," said Kaori softly and she wrapped her arms around him tightly. "It's great to be back."

"Haha, yeah," Mac said, chuckling, as he snatched his hat back from his long-time friend, "anyways, I was sent down here to get you up to the sponsor meeting. EA Big wants to meet their 'legendary' boarders. Everyone's up on the top floor, anyways."

The two stepped in an open elevator and remained quiet for a few awkward seconds. "I heard they're letting skiers in on this year's circuit."

"Yep," Mac replied. "Nate's little brother was invited this year, he's a skier, and so is this Australian chick with an accent. Zoe's trying out the skiing side this year, and Elise is on the edge. I'm sticking with snowboarding, myself." He paused. "There is also this Japanese guy, you might like him, and his name is Sid."

"Sid?" Kaori half-shouted as her eyes widening in disbelief. Just then the metal doors opened and a voice shouted back, "I heard my name!"

Mac and Kaori's eyes made contact with Psymon's and his broadened shoulders and new mohawk hairstyle made their insides jump, and the fact that Psymon's breathing was extremely loud didn't ease their concerns. "I heard my name…" he repeated, making his pants louder and his face was beginning to outstretch a malevolent smile and his eyes grew wider. Then he laughed and threw his head back. "Oh man," he said, his voice returning to normal, "you should have seen yourselves, that was rich."

**End of Part One**

(1)Ukiyoe Surf is the name of Brodi's final board (before uber) in SSX Tricky, his only appearance, unfortunately. Ukiyoe is a type of Japanese art, mainly printed on wood blocks. It translates to be "Pictures of a Floating World."

(2)Mac has appeared with a beanie on his head in SSX Tricky and SSX3. Though he would look better with it on in the first game, it also is not present in SSX On Tour.

Please review


	2. Nine's A Crowd

Nine's A Crowd

"Mr. Stark, please sit down, I see you've had your fun." A short, portly man with a thick neck that was barely able to separate his cheeky face from the rest of his body waddled over to the head of the table where seven other riders were seated, and ushered his hands for Psymon, Kaori and Mac to sit down. He cleared his throat once his audience was seated. "I am simply here to explain the rules and regulations to you. Mister…" he paused. "Mr. Valentino is unable to be here, but he will be the announcer for you, and will be handing out awards, checks, and the other honors that will be bestowed upon you during this season of the Snowboarding Super-Cross Tournament."

During the man's speech, which Kaori had heard three times before, the Japanese girl's eyes followed Psymon's fingers as he reached into his coat pocket and pulled out a pair of small ear-phones. Psymon looked around the room, eventually meeting eye contact with Kaori, and smirked at her, and then proceeded to open his mouth and wiggle his tongue. Disgusted, she rolled her eyes and focused her attention back to the man.

"And you should all be honored to be supported by our company here. We expect you to follow the rules of conduct that I have just explained. Are there any questions?"

Psymon, completely unaware of his surroundings started to bob his head violently to the song playing in his mp3 player and his mouth burst with sound, "I'm going off the rails on a–(1)"

The man slapped his forehead. "Since the rest of you seem to understand the concept of the competition, I will excuse you while Mr. Stark and I…" He wasn't even allowed to finish his sentence, as the nine incredibly antsy riders hurried out of their chairs and headed to the elevator. With all of them trying to get crammed inside at once, there was barely any room to breath.

"This isn't going to hold all of us," stated a low, raspy voice coming from a girl with brown hair that was being held up with in a ponytail with two chopsticks. She leaned up against the side of the elevator as the rest of the riders moved closer together, causing Mac to squeeze right next to her.

"Hey, Zoe–" he started while looking at the girl, but Mac felt the weight of a full person jump up on his back.

"I've got a seat, so now there's room for one more!" That voice came from Allegra, a girl with piercing brown eyes and hair to match. She looked down at Mac's face from being propped up near his shoulders. "Lucky you!" she chuckled. Hearing her response, Sid, who was waiting for an available spot, stepped in.

"Ohmigod!" shouted Elise, as Sid squeezed right in front of her, "Someone has to get out of here!"

"Maybe if you're boobs weren't so huge," muttered a boy standing next to the blonde, "we could all make it in."

"Excuse me, but who are you for noticing?" Elise questioned the boy, whose ivy green hood from his sweatshirt was propped up over his head. Elise could sense a rolling of his eyes underneath the darkness given to him by his clothes. She snorted in return.

"Ouch!" shouted an Australian girl named Skye, just as another quick jerk from the elevator occupants caused them all to move positions, causing the public-acclaimed mountain man(2) to crush her into the wall.

"Sorry," replied Nate, "I'm so sorry."

Forcing a quick, but genuine smile, the girl replied back, "It's 'k, mate!" in a thick Australian accent.

Allegra, leaving her conversation with Mac for a second, looked at the girl. "Mate? What are you two, lovers?" she sneered.

Skye looked quizzically at Allegra, but than focused her attention back to Nate, who continued to apologize for his action. "It's just too crowded in here," he said loudly enough so that many murmurs of agreement sprang up from the riders.

"Some one needs to get out!" exclaimed Elise, soon after saying that, she shot a deep glance at the hooded boy next to her.

Kaori sighed. "I'll get out," she said stepping out of the elevator, "I'll just wait for the next trip down."

The Japanese man cloaking his eyes with dark glasses put his hand out to stop Kaori and stepped out himself. Kaori watched as he used his finger tips to move his shades down his nose revealing dark brown eyes. He then proceeded to give her a wink while keeping his emotionless face, before quickly moving the shades back up to their previous resting spot as the metal door closed.

-

"Great race, Mac!" Kaori shouted to Mac, as Kaori held her silver medal proudly around her neck as she waved to the bellowing, cheering crowd.

"Haha," laughed Mac, shouting up to her from the ground, "maybe for you. Ugh, if only Moby hadn't pushed me down near that one air blowing thing."

"Which one?" Kaori asked.

Mac, again, just laughed in response. "Never mind, have fun on your podium. I'm going to ride back up the elevator."

Kaori nodded. Mac left and the crowd started to die down. Kaori eventually dismounted her podium, but not before congratulating the Venezuelan beauty, Marisol Delgado, on her first place victory.

After that, Kaori was about to board the elevator, but heard her name being shouted. "Chichi(3)!" Kaori shouted as she ran over to her dad.

"Good job!" said her father, as the short, thin man gave his daughter a hug. After a short hello, Mr. Nishinake introduced someone that had been standing behind him. "This is a new guy from my cartoon studio. He's been working with me at my studio and has done some great things with Orange Explosion Fun Girl. His name is Sid."

-

Kaori blushed as she looked around the elevator to see if anyone saw her reaction. She only saw Elise eyeing up the unnamed boy, Nate and Skye making small talk with each other, Zoe looking intently at the ceiling of the elevator, and Allegra talking loudly to Mac from atop his back, who answered with the bare minimum. That sent a stab of envy in her heart for a second or two, but it quickly passed, as she thought about what was to come.

The glory that was able to be given to her as a rider on the SSX Circuit was greater than any negative emotion she was going to feel here. The snowflakes drifting into her face and the sweet smell of pine trees in the winter air were just some of the thoughts that drifted into her mind.

"What if there are going to be photographers snapping pictures at us as we leave the elevator?" chirped Skye, snapping Kaori out of her thoughts.

"You wish, mate," snorted Allegra, mocking her accent as Skye shot her a dirty glance. Embarrassed by Allegra's immaturity, Mac assured the Australian that their rooms were private, and Kaori smirked remembering how Brodi snuck in.

With a light blinking atop of the door well, the metal doors opened with a beep as the eight riders flooded out.

**End of Part Two**

(1)Psymon's outburst contains a short line from the song "Crazy Train" performed by famous heavy metal rocker: Ozzy Osbourne.

(2)"Mountain Man" is the nickname given to Nate in his SSX On Tour profile that comes up as your events are loading.

(3)If Google is right, then "chichi" means father in Japanese.

Thank you everyone for your kind and positive reviews. Sorry about the month-long wait, but I will continue this, and I promise the updates will come more frequently, since these aren't long chapters. Happy boarding!


	3. The Initiation Is Chosen

The Initiation Is Chosen

Elise collapsed on one of the four sofas in the center of the lounge. She closed her eyes for a second, but then quickly reopened them. She sat up straight, and shouted, "Okay! It's kind-of-annual initiation time!"

Nate waltzed over to the sofa complex and sat down on the sofa to the right of Elise just as Allegra grabbed Mac by the arm and pushed him on a sofa, sitting down next to him, as the two were followed eagerly by Kaori, who sat down on the floor in front of them.

"What exactly is this initiation you're talking about?" said Skye, as she too found herself walking towards the others.

Zoe, who was leaning against the back part of the sofa that Elise was sitting on, answered, "It's a tradition that we riders from the previous circuits do to make the newbies feel more, um, welcomed. We just pick one person out of the group and make them do something completely outrageous, if I remember correctly, last year Nate was picked.

"Really?" questioned the hooded boy. "What did he have to do?"

Nate looked straight at him. "Don't get them started, Tyson."

Elise, temporarily forgetting her grudge against Tyson, began to laugh. "Let's just say that it involved a cowboy hat and one of my bikini tops, it's a shame that it snapped on him.(1)" Elise found herself in a fit of laughter and threw her head back. During her era of laughter, Sid emerged from the elevator, and moved silently to a corner of room, watching the group by the sofas. Holding her side, Elise regained her composure. "So, yeah," she continued, "Moby was in charge of the initiations for the past two years, but seeing as he isn't here anymore…"

"That's okay," said Allegra, malevolently, "I have the perfect initiation ready for that newbie shoobie(2) over there." Allegra pointed across over to Skye, but then turned to Elise "If you would be kind enough for me to take over."

The group heard a beep as Psymon walks casually out of the elevator, pushing past Sid. "Hey, Psymon!" Zoe shouted, "We're doing the annual initiation if you'd like to redeem yourself!" Psymon shot her a dirty glance and snorted loudly, and quickened his pace as he stormed across the lounge to his room, #306, while slamming the door behind him. "Ugh," said Zoe, despairingly, "I guess I need to go talk to him. As much as I'd hate to miss initiation," she winked at Allegra, "I guess an angry Psymon is a bad omen, since last year he brought his chainsaw(3) and everything."

Zoe left the group and went into Psymon's room, closing the door after her.

"What happened to Psymon?" asked Tyson. "Why doesn't he like the initiation?"

"God," said Nate, "mind your own business, bro!"

"I bet you don't know, either," replied Tyson staring down his brother.

"Wait," said Elise, "you two are brothers?"

"You didn't know?" asked Nate. "I told everyone in the meeting room, Kaori was the only one not there. I actually thought that you were being nasty to Ty in the elevator because I was related to him." Nate's comment caused Elise to sneer.

-

"Okay," said Nate Logan, as he watched his girlfriend board her private jet. "Now, don't get too wild in Australia, and don't get dragged under and water and die."

"Oh, I won't!" shouted Elise Riggs right back to him. "I wish you'd come with me!"

Nate sighed. "I wish," he shouted over the loud humming from the jet, "but I have to do a lame interview. I hate those things!"

Elise smiled. "Don't worry," she shouted, "you'll get used to it. I did, and it got me this!" Elise spread her arms, Vanna White style, and showcased her jet.

Nate chuckled to himself. "Have fun!"

Elise blew him a kiss back and shut the jet's door with a metallic clang. Elise patted the pilot on the back and went to sit down in the nicely furnished jet, complete with a hot tub. She picked up a snowboarding magazine and looked at the front cover. She read the headline out loud, very pleased with herself.

"Elise Riggs, giving the interview you always wanted to read! Only in March edition of SnowMag, 2004."

-

"Anyways," said Mac, speaking up, "for those of you that want to know about Psymon's rift with the initiation, during the second SSX tournament, he was chosen to represent the newbies that year." He paused to look around, and Elise nodded for him to continue, "His dare wasn't even given to him yet and he already refused."

Elise jumped in. "Apparently, before the season started, he and Zoe were celebrating their invitations for that year's SSX tournament by mountain biking(4) down some huge mountain. During that time, he bet Zoe that he could clear some electrical wires over a jump, but rumor has it that he didn't make it. He got a nasty shock from it(5) and spent a day or two in the hospital. He didn't think that he needed to prove himself to be a rider."

"Wow," said Allegra, almost speechless for once, but not quite, "that explains a lot; no wonder he's a basket case."

"Yep," Kaori chirped, "that's why he's always been treated as such and outsider. At the time, we didn't know, until Zoe told us what happened during the next circuit. I guess, looking back at it, it was kind of unfair, but Zoe still hung out with him, and I think he likes it better that way. In fact, I don't think he would like us even if that whole situation didn't happen anyways."

"So," said Allegra, desperately trying to change the conversation, turned her head and said directly to Skye, "don't be an outsider and do my challenge!"

Skye looked back at her, meeting her darting gaze, with a somewhat sarcastic look of her own. "Whatever, just what is it?"

Allegra smiled broadly. "I dare you, in order for you and your fellow newbies to be accepted as SSX riders, to cut off your lovely red locks!" The American girl smirked triumphantly at her challenge.

Elise rolled her eyes. "These things get worse every year." She stood up and walked into her room's door lined along the lounge's perimeter while she said that the competition has been there and done that.

Mac and Kaori, agreeing with Elise, got out of their seats and headed for their separate rooms.

"Ya know," said Tyson, deciding to follow suit with the others, "I think I'll call it a night, too. Press day is tomorrow, and I want to be looking sexy." He chuckled at his own statement and closed the door as he walked into his room. Sid, who had already sensed the breaking up of the group, was already behind his own room's closed door.

Nate whispered a good luck to Skye has he too slammed the door to his private room leaving the Australian and American in the center of the lounge. Pointing her finger warningly at Skye, Allegra said, "Don't think you'll get off easily, koala-girl, I want to see your hair cut short by press day tomorrow, or you'll have no one to hang with." She paused, "Except you'll have psycho Psymon." Chuckling to herself, Allegra jogged briskly off to her room and Skye watched her with her eyes squinted in a mixture of disgust and dislike.

"She's gotten better since last year," said the raspy voice coming from Zoe, which caused Skye to jump.

"Sorry," said the Australian, apologetically, "I wasn't aware of your presence,"

"It's okay," Zoe replied, shrugging. "Allegra is just a bunch of hot air. She usually shuts up after the first time she gets whooped on the trails." She yawned. "See ya' tomorrow!"

Zoe, leaving Skye alone and following suit of the others, wallowed off to her room. Skye, letting the events of the day replay themselves in her head, slowly and silently retreated for the night in her room as well, leaving the lounge completely silent.

**End of Part Three**

(1)On SSX 3, Elise had two different bikinis available to earn, one for Peak Two and one for Peak Three. Could Nate's initiation be responsible for Elise not having an earnable bikini top for Peak One?

(2)"Shoobie" is a term originated in California for an annoying tourist that wears shoes on the beach. Allegra, choosing a random insulting-sounding word, obviously has no idea of its true meaning, but if you look deeper in it, she could be referring to Skye being an SSX wannabe, someone that is out of their element.

(3)In Psymon's SSX 3 profile, it states that his accessory of choice is a chainsaw. I'm unsure if there is a bolt-on for one in game, if I could get some clarification, that'd be great.

(4)Mountain Biking has been stated multiple times to be Psymon's and Zoe's alternative sports next to snowboarding.

(5)It states in Psymon's SSX 3 bio that he _did _get shocked by some wires, but didn't specify the time period, so I moved it to pre-SSX Tricky.

Wow, a lot of side notes this time. I look forward to filling your mind with more useless pop culture references and SSX trivia. Review, too, if you would like, it gives me motivation!


	4. Press Day

Press Day

"Hey," Mac shouted from his lap top to Kaori as she was slipping a hair-band into her hair, "Griff sends us luck. He's giving some speeches at high-schools all across the US. (1)" Clicking the 'x' in the corner of the computer screen, Mac exited out of his e-mail on the lounge's only computer.

"That's great," said Kaori in a soft, uninterested voice, as she turned her head at the clock. "Crap!" she shouted aloud. "Mac! Get Sid to come down to the first floor, the press is going to start the interviews right now!" Kaori rushed out of the door, grabbing her jacket and rushed down the staircase. Mac sighed and stood out of his chair.

"Sid!" Mac yelled into the Japanese man's room, "Come on, man! Hurry up! The press is downstairs and we have to go!" When no answer fell upon Mac's ears, he wandered past the doorway of Sid's room and looked around a bit. The whole place was completely clean and organized, almost a paradox to Sid's almost dark, emotionless style. The one thing that caught Mac's eye was a notebook with papers falling out of the edge, and it was so conspicuous due to its messy appearance.

"What are you doing?" asked Sid, who seemingly came out of no where causing Mac to jump.

"Uh…" stuttered Mac, "I was looking for you. The press is downstairs and you have to go, now."

Sid's eyes went wide as he rushed down the stair, with Mac in hot pursuit. After running down the levels of stairs, Sid dashed on the stage on cue, just as the same portly man that explained the rules to the riders introduced him by shouting the name "Sid." Mac sighed in relief and took his next to Kaori, who was too busy messing with and twirling her brown hair to talk to him. Kaori was called out and then Mac shortly after and the two sat down next to each other on a long clothed table with glasses of water in front of them.

Immediately the riders were bombarded with questions and flashing lights from cameras. Elise! Allegra! Zoe! Psymon! Nate! The voices would shout at them, and it was almost overwhelming.

"Tyson! What is it like being a newbie on the circuit?"

Tyson smirked with his reply. "I wouldn't know, the races haven't started yet." The reporters were silent during the answers, but right away after the rider would answer, the load noise continued.

"Ms. Simmons, Skye! What happened to your hair?"

Skye blushed and that was when Mac noticed the change in her hair. It was short, loosing the three feet it once had. "I…" she stammered and looked down at the table, embarrassed.

Allegra interrupted her, "She needed a new style; luckily I was able to help her."

With Allegra's saying, the reporters began to question the American girl, who was eagerly awaiting the attention. With answers of "yes," "no," "maybe so," and "Elise needs a breast reduction," Allegra was gave the reporters more than enough information that they wanted. Moving on, the reporters tried to find another target.

"Kaori! What is going on with your side projects right now?"

-

"Are you serious?" Kaori asked Sid.

"Dead serious," he replied. "Did I stutter?"

Kaori paused thoughtfully for a moment. "Well, not really. But that's a little far fetched, don't you think?"

"Listen," Sid said, "your dad has been having trouble getting new writers for Orange Explosion Fun Girl, and I'm up for it. I just needed," Sid paused and lightly held Kaori's chin in his hand, "a little muse. You up for it?"

"I have a showoff tomorrow!" countered Kaori, "Not tonight!"

"It doesn't have to be," Sid said, smirking. "The SSX riders are staying in Tokyo longer than expected. I hear the course in Hawaii(2) has been a little overheated." Sid looked Kaori dead in the eyes, "Listen, I'm the only guy that's willing to help with this soon-to-be deadbeat project. So, you can let Orange Explosion Fun Girl fade into nonexistence or you can be my muse for a day. It's your call."

-

"Well," Kaori answered, "ever since Orange Explosion Fun Girl ended, I have been focusing on fashion designing, specifically on my back packs and other hand bags."

Quickly jumping from one subject to another, the reports found their next target.

"Sid! Sid! How to you explain your dark, gloomy style? Do you think it works for you?"

Sid moved up close the microphone and whispered into it, "My style is not dark and gloomy, it is reality. Reality is the truth."

With a plausible wave of confusion sweeping over the reporters, the media moved on to Tyson, who answered his questions with the same snide responses like the first one. Elise, as usual, answered her question with great poise and intelligence. Others, though, weren't as lucky.

Nate stumbled with his answers, looking for words that he just couldn't find. However, his performance deserved and "A+" compared to Skye's, who wasn't used to the constant attention and just couldn't answer fast enough for the press.

"Psymon! Anything you've been up to in the off season?"

"Actually," Psymon announced in the microphone, "I recently took a trip to Quebec. That's it, though." The Canadian then cupped the microphone is his hand and turned it around, shutting down any questions the media still might have had.

"Mac!" shouted the reporters, "This is your fourth consecutive tour! Do you think you've grown at all?"

"Definitely," said Mac, as he leaned into the microphone, "at least I think so. You can't measure emotional and mental growth, though." Mac sat back, very happy with his answer, but he needed to answer more.

After they were finished with Mac, the reporters questioned Zoe. Zoe allowed all of the questions to be thrown at her and then answers them all in one quick breath.

"Actually, I fail to see a reason as to why my latest tattoo has to do with my performance during the circuit this year," mocked Zoe, looking directly into a now red-faced reporter's eyes. She then looked another reporter in the face. "And, no, Moby is not planning on joining this year's circuit late, but that has nothing to do with my performance either. Do you realize that we are snowboarding here? This isn't gossip hour."

"Well," said the same portly man that explained the rules to the riders the day before, stepping up in front of the long table the riders were seated at, "It would seem as if we are out of time, since the riders seem to be a little antsy and ready to get onto practicing the courses." He shot a glance at Zoe, and the girl just chuckled. "So, on that note, the conference is now ended."

As the reporters shuffled out of the room, looking over their written notes and revising any illegible words, the riders looked around at each other for a while, until Psymon broke the silence.

"I'm going to start boarding on these courses," he announced to the group.

Muttering in agreement, the others all got up, prepared to begin their journeys for the fourth SSX circuit.

**End of Part Four**

(1)If my timescale is right, (I know, I made one, I'm _such_ a dedicated writer) Griff would be about 15, making him a good age to speak at high schools.

(2)The Hawaiian SSX Tricky course is my personal and Brodi's favorite, Aloha Ice Jam.

_Author's Note: Yeah, I went back and added flashbacks in the other chapters to make it a little more interesting and Lost-esque. I think that works great, since I planned on doing a lot of history, and that will explain everything I have in mind, without having characters actually explain it. _


End file.
